


corn on the cob but instead of a corn bone its a hot dog

by icarus_falls



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: A Highschool AU of CoS;Jade keeps pining over his best friend Isaac. It'd be an easy fix if he just fuckin' told him and they got over it but... instead, he decides to just pine away.Until Isaac crosses a line.





	corn on the cob but instead of a corn bone its a hot dog

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend and inspiration [madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/works) c:

It’s not a coping mechanism.

It’s not a coping mechanism.

_It’s not a coping mechanism._

That’s what Jade Ester tells himself while he’s mid-fuck. It’s simply _fucking_ , the carnal pleasure of being ravaged.

So what if the satisfaction coursing through him makes him forget about all the bullshit in his life?

Jade continues to moan, his hair bouncing with every rough thrust. The guy behind him- a senior, a member of the wrestling club and dumb as brick- matches his moan as his hips still and he comes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jade says, panting lightly. “You’re done already?”

The senior’s brows furrow and he pulls out. “Sorry, Jade,” he replies. “Lemme finish you with my hands."

Jade scoffed, rolling his eyes as he swats at the guy’s hands. “Don’t flatter yourself. Your fingers don’t do shit.”

“Hey-“

Jade doesn’t stick around long enough to bother listening. He doesn’t exist to validate boys who stick their dicks in him. He swiftly collects himself, zipping up his jeans and slipping from the dark bedroom to rejoin the party downstairs.

* * *

Monday morning hits Jade like a wrecking ball. He groans as he rolls onto his side, curling around a plump pillow.

Obviously his door is locked and he is alone. There’s no way Jade would let anyone see him like this. He’s clothed in baggy, buttery soft clothing and _cuddling_ , practically burying himself in billowy blankets and pillows.

He’s overheating, but he doesn’t mind it much.

His phone beeps from the night stand, the screen lighting up. Jade rubbed at his face before reaching for it.

_Isaac Hirano, 7:46 AM: jaaaade get up its bagel day_

_Isaac Hirano, 7:47 AM: don’t make me make you get out of bed_

_Isaac Hirano, 7:55 AM: bitch_

Jade groaned lightly, hating the smile that forms on his face.

_Jade Ester, 7:56 AM: cool your tits_

_Isaac Hirano, 7:56 AM: come vanilla ice ice them baby_

Twenty minutes later, Jade finds himself at their Monday Morning Bagel Joint, backpack hanging off his shoulder. Isaac waves at him through the glass, beckoning him inside, holding up a cup of coffee.

Jade denies the twinge in his heart.

They banter over breakfast, Isaac rambling about his dumb brother as Jade interjects with snide comments. Isaac’s brother is older, cooler, but definitely not hotter by Jade’s standards.

His brother’s fiancé though… he could _get it_. If Jade wasn’t such a morally upstanding citizen, he would have propositioned him.

And both the brother and the fiancé would have said ‘no, absolutely not’. Not that it happened, or anything.

School sort of sucks for Jade. Isaac is older and has an impressive social circle due to his position on the school’s football team. And, you know, his disgustingly attractive face. And body. And personality. The only saving grace is another twinky boy in his year- William Pritchett.

In all honesty, it took nearly four months for Jade to even notice that the guy existed. It was only during a particularly boring lecture that Jade saw him. William had sat towards the back of the room that day- at further inspection, Jade spotted a new student in what must have been William’s usual seat at the front.

_Fucking overachiever goody two shoes students._

Jade’s gaze narrowed though. He knew that expression on William’s face… He followed William’s gaze to the front of the room.

A substitute teacher was rambling away, facing the board as he scribbled. He was obviously a new teacher. He was young, his voice shaking slightly with nerves. More noticeably he stayed facing the board as if he was afraid to look into a student’s eyes lest they question what he was saying.

The teacher was dressed in nicely tailored clothing. A slim blue dress shirt, dark khakis. Jade smirked as he noticed the guy’s ass; it was round as hell, plump and just _there_ , begging for attention.

Jade looked back to William, snorting at the way he watched the teacher, transfixed by the sight.

William heard the snort though and looked around, making eye contact with Jade. Jade waggled his eyebrows in response, nodding his head towards the teacher. William blushed brightly.

Jade then mimicked sucking cock.

A gasp left William’s lips, drawing the attention of the teacher.

“Is everything alright?” The substitute asked. Jade smirked to himself as William stumbled through a response.

* * *

Jade cornered William the next day in the library.

“He was a bottom,” he says casually as he sits on William’s table.

“Ex-excuse me?” William sputtered, his pen slipping out of his hand.

Jade shook his head. “The substitute you were staring at. Had bottom written all over him. I’ll help you find good dick, okay?”

William squinted at him. “What are you getting at?”

With a roll of his eyes, Jade leans closer despite the fact that they were the only two in the library. “Listen dude, us gay guys gotta have each other’s backs in a shithole like this place. Jade Ester,” he thrusts his hand out in offering.

William looked at his hand before glancing back up. “Our high school is very tolerant.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jade says as he hopped off the table. “Maybe tell me that again after you get a boyfriend and I’ll believe it.”

“Wait,” William calls out as he twists in his chair. William searches Jade’s face for a moment, the dark-skinned boy making a _‘get on with it’_ motion. “I’m William. Pritchett.”

Jade grins.

* * *

William easily integrates himself into Jade and Isaac’s friendship. Against his will, Jade ponders if he’s happy about that. He decides that having a buffer between him and Isaac makes them truly _friends_ , their 2-person-dates turning into 3-person-hangouts. It’s safer, and it’s better for his mental health.

He hates it.

Which makes him feel guilty because he does grow to really like William. The guy is snarkier than Jade thought he’d be. Hell, if William didn’t scream _bottom_ so loudly, Jade thinks he could fall in love with him.

Weirdly enough, Jade only tops for women. He likes manly men- men who can pick him up and _use_ him, fucking him until he cries and then continuing until he was reduced to a sobbing mess and-

“Jade!” Isaac’s voice breaks Jade out of his thoughts.

“What the fuck you want,” Jade says, remembering that he was in the process of shoving his books into his locker.

“Alice is having a party tonight,” Isaac grins.

“Alice Montenegro? Shit dude, her girlfriend has the _best_ weed.”

“I _know_ , and that’s why you’re coming with me.”

Jade slams his locker shut. “Should I wear a skirt and be your girlfriend?”

Isaac holds a hand over his heart and mock-swoons. “What a lucky boyfriend I am.”

Jade doesn’t like how his heart skips a beat at the words. He smiles though, because any time spent at Isaac’s side is…

Is enough.

* * *

Alice’s house is actually an apartment. It’s in the shadier part of town, but Jade doesn’t care about things like that. Alice is a chill girl, and her girlfriend, Elise Leroux, is somehow even chiller. Jade easily makes himself at home on her couch, his side pressed up against Isaac’s.

A joint was passed around and Jade felt great. Drinks were handed out, another joint making its way through the room, the air heating up as people filled the apartment.

Time blurred. Jade didn’t care to keep track of it either. He was content beside Isaac, tucked under his arm.

_When had that happened?_

Jade pushed the thought away, instead resting his head against Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac laughed at something someone else had said, his thumb rubbing into Jade’s arm. Jade was under the thick haze of intoxication.

“Jaade,” a freshman called out. “Can you, um, show me where the bathroom is?”

Jade squinted at her. “This isn’t my place,” he told her. Jade turned to Isaac, for what he wasn’t sure, but then he noticed- Isaac’s arm wasn’t around him anymore. It _had_ been there only a moment ago, right?

But now there was an inch between them. It felt like a foot to Jade.

The girl scooted closer to Jade. “I just, don’t want to go alone, you know?” She tucked a piece of silky blonde hair behind her ear, her green eyes peering at him.

Jade glanced down, eyeing the ample cleavage that spilled from her tank top. He wanted to look to Isaac for help, but deep down, he was _afraid._ If he looked to Isaac, it would be practically admitting he was weak.

That he… had affections.

So Jade nodded at the girl, taking her hand in his as they weave through the crowd.

Jade has her sit on the counter. He sucks and bites at her chest as he fucks her, her cries loud in his ears.

* * *

“ _Silas Graves_ ,” he deadpans, slightly disgusted by the star struck look in William’s eyes.

William smiles sheepishly. They’re playing a game of truth or dare at some post-football-game party. It’s a small group, all huddled in the corner of a damp basement. A girl giggles and nods, telling William that she too would like to get on her knees for him. William eyes Jade and says, “Since you asked, now I get to ask you. Who do you want to get on your knees for?”

  
_Isaac Hirano._

The two words are on the tip of his tongue. Jade takes a swig of his beer and swallows them down.

“Anybody on the lacrosse team,” he says with a wink.

* * *

Spring break starts, and Jade admits to himself that he’s in love.

A large group of seniors and juniors with the occasional sophomore crowd a nearby beach. Isaac had picked up both him and William. They blasted alt rock with the windows down, the sun’s heat warming his skin as wind ruffled up his hair.

It happens as they set up their towels. They push their bags together, a waterbottle rolling out onto the sand. Isaac strips himself of his shirt, and Jade is blinded.

For as close as they are, Jade realizes he’s never seen Isaac shirtless. It baffles him. How could that be?

But in front of him is the proof.

Defined lines sculpt out his abs. His nipples- god, was Jade seriously lusting after male _nipples_ now?- are a dusky pink. They draw attention to his perfect pecs.

His eyes snap up to Isaac’s face. Isaac is looking down at him with a salacious grin. TO Jade’s absolute horror, Isaac strikes a pose.

“You ready to pay for the _gun show_?!” Isaac jests, flexing his arms.

Jade looks over and sees Edgar Brentwood, as equally clothed as Isaac. He nods his head towards Edgar and says, “Pretty sure he’s got you beat there.”

  
Isaac scoffs. “Brentwood is thick cause he’s fat,” he reasons.

“Ten bucks if you tell him that,” Jade retorts.

Isaac informs Jade that he better grab his wallet. He walks right up to Edgar and says something to him that neither Jade or William can hear. Edgar makes an ugly face and lifts his arm as if to punch him.

Isaac _bolts_ , running towards the ocean with Edgar hot on his tail. Once Edgar catches him on the shoreline, they wrestle, each trying to put the other in a headlock. Eventually Isaac wins and Edgar returns to his circle, visibly unhappy. A junior- Catherine, if Jade remembers correctly- wraps her arms around his waist and consoles him.

Jade leans over to William and says, “She has chlamydia,” while pointing at her.

William’s eyes widen. “How do you know that?”

“I was gonna fuck Edgar,” Jade snickers. “But then I saw his junk. That was one diseased dick.”

William snorts. “Good call,” he concludes.

An hour later, William is nose deep in his book despite it being a social setting. Jade is bored, his chin on his knees as he watches some seagulls fight over a single piece of bread.

Suddenly, there’s water dripping on him.

Jade jolts and looks up to find Isaac standing over him. “Come swim,” Isaac says.

Jade doesn’t really want to. The water looks kind of gross and he used his expensive hair cream this morning. But Isaac’s smile is _blinding_ , so all Jade can go is nod.

Except Isaac reaches out, offering a hand to help him up.

Has he always done that? Jade can’t remember.

Their hands intertwine.

The water is cold on Jade’s legs. He cringes slightly, pouting as Isaac laughs at him. Jade pouts and complains.

Isaac’s answer is to swoop him up, carrying him bridal style as he surges into deeper waters. It’s thrilling to be pressed so close to Isaac’s bare skin. Jade wraps his arms around Isaac’s neck and laughs, even after he’s dunked beneath the waves.

Isaac doesn’t let go until they’re both back on solid ground. The sun has begun to set, and the air is turning too cold to stay in the water for much longer.

Jade wished the sun had never descended.

* * *

The next football party is particularly rowdy.

The team defeated a long standing rival by a landfall, and they’re feeling good. Free weed is passed around along with the usual free shitty beer. Jade swipes a bowl, taking it from some drunk girl’s hands and walking off with it.

He enjoys it in the backyard, sitting on a patio chair, his feet on the glass table.

Back inside, Jade’s head is pleasantly fuzzy and warm. It doesn’t bother him to see a girl standing close to his Isaac, giggling as she touches his arm. Isaac flexes his bicep, grinning back at her and practically drooling at the attention.

Isaac is not his, and he’s not entitled to feel jealousy.

So he doesn’t. Simple as that.

Jade finds an old hook up buddy- the guy from wrestling team who comes way too fast- and drags him upstairs, making sure he’s properly sucked off before he’ll let the guy fuck him.

He manages to come, but it’s not satisfying. Jade grabs another beer before he finds William.

Except William is staring at his phone, barely responding to Jade. Usually Jade wouldn’t give a fuck, but he’s feeling irritated tonight.

“It’s Silas,” William explains, his eyes twinkling as they’re illuminated by his phone’s screen. “He’s going to come tonight. He said he’s a few minutes away.”

Jade rolls his eyes and scans the room. Isaac is now with some of his football buddies- a bunch of dudes who look like all their muscles are on their torso and arms rather than in their heads. In an ideal world, Jade would make his way through the team, sleeping with every single one of them.

It feels wrong to hit on a football player, though. Jade never tries.

Jade ends up with a group of sophomores, drunk-talking the way only drunk girls could. It’s entertaining to him. They’re so incredibly naïve yet still somehow experienced.

Arms wind over his chest, pulling him back against a broad chest. Jade twists and turns upwards. Isaac is smiling down at him. The group of girls glance at them before stepping away, closing their circle to exclude the pair.

“Isaac,” Jade says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Jade,” he grins back down. “Listen, I got a question.”

Jade arches an eyebrow. His hands end up resting on Isaac’s forearms, his thumbs brushing against his skin.

Isaac bites his lip, his expression strange. He looks like he’s in pre-game mode. There’s a nervous excitement in his eyes. He leans in close, his face only centimeters away from Jade’s. His voice is low as he continues.

“Wanna go upstairs?”

The words send a tingle down Jade’s spine. His eyes widen fractionally, staring up at his best friend. After a moment, Isaac’s face breaks into a shit-eating grin. Jade’s elbow ends up buried in Isaac’s side.

“You asshole,” Jade says as he wrenches himself out of his friend’s grip. Isaac laughs and holds his injured side.

“Couldn’t help it.”

Jade wants to read into the words, but the flush on Isaac’s face says it all. He’s simply drunk and in the mood to be a dick. It’s not a side of Isaac that Jade is unfamiliar with.

Usually he’s able to dish it right back. Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t had enough to drink, but either way his stomach twists up into ugly knots.

Isaac cocks his head, his brows furrowing. “What’s up, Jade?”

Jade can’t meet his gaze. He steps away and motions vaguely in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m gonna go get a drink,” he yells over the music. He ducks out before Isaac can try to follow him.

He ends up leaving.

* * *

Jade avoids Isaac that week. He fakes illness on Monday and skips bagels. In fact he takes the entire day off, deciding that staying home and watching his mother’s boyfriend shoot up was preferable to running into Isaac.

He doesn’t know why he’s being so dramatic about it all.

On Tuesday, Jade cashes in his favor with William. William owed him after the whole Silas thing happened, so with no questions asked, William obeys him.

He doesn’t leave Jade’s side. His constant presence is the buffer Jade needs to act normal around Isaac.

On Friday, Jade decides enough is enough and he needs to get laid to get this weird feeling out of his system. He’s given up and accepted the fact that sometimes sex is just the escape he needs from life.

William apologizes profusely to Jade after school. Silas has some dumb shit going on that William wants to tag along for.

Fucking couples.

In a stunning example of how fucked his life has become, Jade ends up going to a party with Catherine Strongheart. He’s afraid to touch anything in her fancy Mercedes.

The house is small and packed with people. Jade recognizes a couple of faces among the crowd. His heart calms when he doesn’t immediately spot Isaac.

It’s like any other party. The beer tastes watered down, smoke fills the air, and there is bare skin in every direction. After pounding down three beers, Jade goes on the hunt.

Half an hour later and not a single person has interested him. It’s infuriating- usually he’s not this picky. He doesn’t know why every time he spots someone attractive, there’s an itch that tells him _no_.

Jade eventually finishes his fifth beer and smashes the plastic cup in his hands. He leaves it on a table as he weaves through the crowd and goes up the stairs, taking two at a time. 

He finds what must be the bathroom at the end of the hall. He figures he can piss and maybe jerk one out, maybe it’ll soothe the need in the back of his mind.

Jade bursts through the bathroom door, eager to be alone.

Except the bathroom is not empty.

Isaac is there, his pants around his ankles. He’s balls deep in some brunette. She’s bent over the sink so Jade can’t see her face, but he can only assume its that flat chested slut from Isaac’s homeroom.

Isaac’s hips still and his head whips to the door. He shouts out some curse that Jade doesn’t register.

He doesn’t register it because the girl has now turned to face him and-

She’s a he. Isaac is fucking a _guy_. His cheeks are flushed, his ass slightly reddened. A small moan leaves his lips as Isaac shifts behind him.

Nausea swells in Jade like it never has before. The bathroom lights are burning his eyes, the stench of alcohol and smoke overwhelming.

He turns on his heels and runs. He doesn’t register where he’s even running, just that he needs to be anywhere but _there_. Jade spots a door and bolts, relief flooding him when he finds himself in the backyard. He pukes in the bushes as his hands shake and legs struggle to keep him upright.

Jade makes it two feet before he collapses. He’s leaning against a tree now, and the world is still spinning around him.

It hasn’t been that Isaac doesn’t like him because he is straight. All this time, Jade has been on the table for Isaac to consider, for Isaac to hold, for Isaac to _love_.

Isaac doesn’t like him _like that_ because he’s simply… Jade.

It’s crushing. His heart thumps painfully in his chest. Jade didn’t know he could experience pain like this.

Against his will, tears stream down his face. It’s humiliating, but it’s nothing compared to what he’s just learned.

He’s left alone to wallow in his agony. Jade’s just out of sight from the back porch, and besides, he’s just a drunk guy. He’s also aware that he’s not the most friendly of people either.

Jade barely remembers the rest of the night. At some point his tears had dried despite the consistent throb in his chest. He somehow manages to call an Uber from his phone. The driver tried to be friendly but Jade didn’t have it in him to care.

Once he’s home, he strips and crawls into his bed. The once comforting squish of his pillows and fluff of his blanket are now bothersome. He ends up kicking them off the bed.

He sleeps in a bed as empty as he feels.

* * *

A loud _clank!_ wakes him up.

Jade exhales sharply. He’s angry that some jackass outside is loud enough to wake him from his blissful nothingness. There’s another clank against his window.

After the third time, Jade sits up with a huff. He squints at the clock on his dresser, which read 3:46AM. He gets off the bed and stomps over to his window, ready to scream at whatever asshole squirrel has decided to interrupt his sleep.

He swings his window open and leans forward as he squints at the nearby tree. A voice calls out to him and he freezes.

“Jade!” the voice whisper-shouts.

He slowly looks down, his breath catching in his throat as he finds Isaac Hirano on his lawn.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jade angrily whisper-shouts.

Isaac shifts nervously. He suddenly looks down to his hands and gasps, shoving his left arm up into the air. Clenched in his fist are a bouquet of wildflowers and weeds.

“For you!” Isaac replies, his cheeks red.

Jade looks at him for a long moment. He slams his window shut and tugs on a pair of pants and a sweater before jogging down the steps and slipping outside.

Isaac’s face is stupidly hopeful as Jade marches out to him.

“Again, what the _fuck_ is this, Isaac?” Jade hisses as he stops a foot away.

“It’s… it’s for you.” Isaac pushes the damp flowers in his direction.

Anger grips Jade. He’s spent _months_ pining after Isaac, treating him like he was _everything_ , and now Isaac is here at 3:46 AM, his cheeks still red from alcohol and dick still drying from the guy he was fucking only a few hours ago-

“Fuck you,” he spits as he slaps the flowers out of his hand. They scatter among the browned grass of his lawn.

“I-” Isaac frowns, looking at the mess the bouquet has made.

“Did you think this was some Romeo and Juliet bullshit? Showing up at my yard and throwing rocks at my window? What is your _problem_ Hirano? That desperate to get more dick? Guess what you concussed meat head, just ‘cause I know you like dudes now doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you fuck me.” Jade finishes, huffing as he shakes slightly.

Isaac’s entire body slumps as Jade rants. His expression is so pained that if Jade hadn’t cried himself into a near coma, he’d feel bad for the guy.

But he doesn’t. Because Isaac Hirano _had_ made him cry like that.

Things are quiet until Isaac’s fragile voice fills the air. “I- I… It’s not that,” he finishes with a hiccup.

He’s so pathetic it makes Jade feel a bit better. It’s a double edged sword though, because Jade also wants to hold him and kiss away every tear. He’s too tired to fight the emotions.

Jade continues to glare at him, unamused.

Isaac sighs, brushing a hand through his hair. It’s disgustingly sexy to Jade.

“I didn’t tell you because… I… I don’t have a good reason. When it comes to guys, it’s always been you for me. And I knew you’d hate it if I said something like that. So I never did,” Isaac explains.

Jade scoffs. “Sure, only me, yet you were hard as a rock for some random guy. What’re you getting at, Isaac?”

Isaac palms his face for a few seconds before he looks up to Jade. The expression on his face is raw. The turmoil in his eyes surprises Jade and it makes his heart race.

“I love you,” he whispers.

A bird tweets in the distance. Leaves rustle against houses. A breeze ruffles Jade’s hair. The only thing that Jade registers is that he surely must be dreaming. He’s in some fever dream, or Isaac is on something.

“That’s not fair,” Jade whispers back.

Isaac steps closer to him, but Jade steps away. Isaac reaches out weakly as he says, “I know. I’m sorry. I was afraid that when I told you, you’d hate me. I know you don’t do relationships. I know you don’t want to be tied down or anything.”

Jade sucks in a deep breath. “You sure claim to know a lot of things. Too bad they’re all fucking wrong. Idiot.”

Isaac’s head snaps to meet his gaze. “Am I?”

“Yeah,” Jade says as he looks away, blushing against his will.

Isaac closes the gap between them quickly. He snakes his arms around Jade’s waist, holding him close in a tight grip. Jade pushes at his chest lightly, not really trying.

“Jade,” Isaac whispers reverently. “I’m sorry.”

Jade looks up to him with a furrowed brow. “For what.”

“For not telling you sooner,” he whispers. “For assuming. For generally being up my own ass. In my defense, you flirt with a _lot_ of people.”

Jade rolls his eyes. “Wow, I’m swooning, Hirano.”

Isaac unwinds one arm and grips Jade’s chin. He forced him to look up at him. “I really do love you. You’re my best friend. You get me. And I _really_ want to have you.”

Jade squints. “You get those lines from William?”

Isaac shrugs a bit. “Doesn’t make them any less true.”

Jade examines Isaac’s face. He can’t smell alcohol on his breath anymore. The blush is all… Isaac.

Isaac is holding him. Isaac is telling him he loves him.

Jade surges onto his toes and captures his lips in a kiss.

Isaac responds immediately, rubbing his back and tangling a hand in his hair. He moans softly into the kiss, only breaking away to mumble something about how beautiful Jade is.

It warms Jade.

There are things Jade wants to talk about. Isaac is graduating soon, Jade needs a lot of fucking to be happy, and he’s a horribly jealous person.

All the worries melt away, stashed in the back of his mind to be dealt with later.

Isaac is cradling him, pressing their cheeks together as he laughs, a carefree happy sound. Jade joins him, the smile so wide it hurts his face.

It may have been a clumsy, long road, but Jade is finally where he’s meant to be.


End file.
